


Lies can't protect you forever.

by JaderTroes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Absent Parents, Brotherly Love, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaderTroes/pseuds/JaderTroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan feels pride in another for the first time.</p><p>Written for day 1 of the Obikin week on tumblr.<br/>Prompt - The first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies can't protect you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters. Take what I wrote lightly, I am new to the fanfiction side of the fandom so I might not get everything right. Going by the movies mostly.

Pride was something the Jedi were not supposed to feel when concerning others. The feeling of pride meant the overall foreshadowing of special doting and attachment to a single person. For Obi-wan all of his pride had been concentrated towards the emotionally fragile boy his former Master had entrusted him to train and protect. 

Obi-wan had been assigned to train the padawan's today. Through out the room there were several talented boys and girls, each with their own special stance and fighting style. The one that stood out the most to him though was the one he felt the most equally connected through the force with.

Skywalker.

Anakin was thirteen now, having trained within the Jedi Temple for several years now. His braid had grown much longer now, more muscle had developed and he was getting taller as well. He had unmercifully surpassed all the others his age, and his skills and abilities had not gone unnoticed by anyone in the Council as talks of putting him through trials already floated through the air.

Obi-wan watched mindfully as Anakin, as elegant and swift as water, moved from either side of his opponent, dodging every swing of their training stick. Anakin was on the defensive today which had surprised Obi-wan because the boy carried an awfully had habit of being too aggressive against his opponents. As Obi-wan walked slowly through the training corridors, maneuvering through the other padawans and sometimes stopping to fix the stances of some, he eventually made his way over to Anakin.

Observing at a closer glance, Anakin’s footwork had positively increased in accuracy and his wide, circular swings had become more precise and mindful of the weakest point possible to attack his opponent. The older of the two made a bad choice and decided to thrust for Anakin’s left side which he had appeared to leave open. In a split moment Anakin had been able to counterattack the thrust and circle around the back by using a four step motion to move behind and subdue the taller padawan to his knees. His training stick pressed against the others ribcage, as Anakin smirked to himself.

Obi-wan decided a few moments after watching Anakin take victory for the umpteenth time that afternoon that the padwan’s should all get some rest. He dismissed the entire training session, ending on a rather joyful note about how he had been very amused by all of their battle skills developing.

Anakin removed the stick from the side of the padawan to let him get up and leave. He looked at Obi-wan, but he did not seem as mischievous or cheerful as normal.

“Very good Anakin,” Obi-wan smiled towards the youngling. “You have yet again out done yourself.”

The younger boy did not give the response Obi-wan had been expecting, “I am not as good as your think. I need to get better Master Kenobi.”

Obi-wan took the training stick from Anakin’s hands, “do not underestimate your potential. You are the chose-”

“I know I am the chosen one Master,” Anakin turned slightly away from Obi-wan, bringing his right hand into a tight fist then letting go abruptly as he more than likely reminded himself to control his anger. “I just want to be treated like everyone else. How could you ever relate to me and this feeling of being alone. Even when I have surpassed every opponent possible, I don’t feel good enough to be called the chosen one.”

Obi-wan squatted down in front of Anakin, taking a knee and resting a hand on one of his shoulders to steady the youngling. He looked deep into the saddened blue eyes of the child, “nobody could ever relate to this feeling you have Anakin. You’re only as good as your mind allows you to be. Why don't you go meditate for a while, clear the clouded thoughts from your head.” Obi-wan shifted his eyes around for a moment to make sure nobody could hear before softly whispering to the youngling, “and maybe after your meditation we can go to the study hall and you can pick out a book that you’d like me to read to you.”

Anakin’s eyes lit up brighter than any sun Obi-wan had ever encountered and the feeling that encircled the force around the two of them had uplifted and become lighter, more at peace. “You really mean it this time? Last time you said I was too old for this now.”

Returning to his feet Obi-wan ruffled the top of Anakin’s shortened hair as he moved past to put the training stick away, “yes, I do. Now hurry up and go meditate so we can make it to tonight’s meal on time afterwards.”

The boy had left as quickly as a speeder from the training hall after that, the sole intentions of clearing his mind so that he could be more at peace with himself as Obi-wan had instructed.

Somehow the smile had not faded from Obi-wan even after the young Anakin had quickly left to go clear his mind from such dark, saddened thoughts. He cleared the area before leaving the hall himself. Walking down the long hallway was Master Yoda.

As he greeted Obi-wan and asked how the training had gone with padwans, Master Yoda had noticed the look on Obi-wans face. “Happy we are, Master Kenobi? The training was well?”

“Yes Master Yoda, the padawan training was more than successful. The group will surely be ready to begin their trials to be assigned to a Jedi soon.”

“Mmm’ I see,” Yoda tapped his walking stick on the ground a few times, “young Skywalker, improved he has?”

“Yes he has. At this rate he too will be more than ready to take the trials sooner than we had expected.”

Yoda rubbed one small green hand on top of his other which rested on the head of his staff, slowly he shook his head. “Skywalker is too fast for us, a threat this imposes for us all.”

Obi-wan felt the smile fade from his lips, “a threat? I am not sure what you mean by that, he is just a young boy.”

“Indeed, Master Kenobi,” he motioned for them to walk together down the hall, which Obi-wan obliged to. “The force courses through him, more than I expected. Like Tatooine sand, unforgivable it can be. Watch him with a close eye, we all must or the prophecy could not be as expected.”

The two of them stopped at a window, both peering down towards the open meditation area below where many were mediating peacefully. Amongst the many of people sat Anakin perched on a large rock, legs crossed and palms open upwards and eyes closed. He looked at peace for once, but what Master Yoda had been implying was that the peace inside of him could fade into darkness without the correct guidance.

“Anakin is not going to fail us, I can assure you that.”

Obi-wan came off as more prideful in the boy’s abilities than expected. Master Yoda looked up towards Obi-wan, “train him correctly you must, or fail the chosen one will. Do not let your attachments become too apparent. Distance we must all keep from him, I can feel the strength of his desire to please you, Kenobi. Let it get to your head, and you too will fail with him.”

This had been the first time Obi-wan wanted Master Yoda to be wrong. As they both watched the young boy below, Obi-wan could feel the warmth of anger pulsate within his blood as it had years ago when his own Master had been killed. Quickly turning it into complete serene feeling, Obi-wan did not want to disturb the force that flowed around him as Yoda would be able to sense the change in presence. And so he lied to Yoda for the first time and complied with his reasons. “I understand Master. I will not disappoint you.”

As Master Yoda began to walk away, Obi-wan couldn’t help but to wonder if he would feel the need to lie and disobey the Jedi Council again. Unfortunately his first time lying, to himself and others, would not be his last as long as Skywalker was around. Yoda had to be wrong. He did not feel any special bond towards the boy. And even if he somehow did, he could cut it off before anyone got hurt.

Watching the boy remove himself from the rock and make his way inside the temple, Obi-wan couldn’t help but to smirk while wondering what book Anakin would pick out to read tonight.


End file.
